Cry For Me
by DarkSeductress
Summary: A darker take on what could possibly be Sakura and Kankuro's relationship, where Sakura wants the pain and Kankuro only wants to see her cry. Warnings for allusions to sexual situations and violence.


Title: Cry For Me

By: DarkSeductress/darkemptyheart

Pairing: Kankuro/Sakura

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, I only play with his creations.

Warning: dark, allusions to sexual content

Summary: A darker take on what could possibly be Sakura and Kankuro's relationship, where Sakura wants the pain and Kankuro only wants to see her cry.

Author's Note 1: To everyone reading _Transformation_, I will be continuing it.

Sakura would not cry for Kankuro. _...cry for me..._ No matter how hard he slammed into her or how many times he took her, no tears would flow from her eyes. It angered him because it had to hurt. _...cry once..._ He knew it hurt. She let him though. She allowed him to knot his fingers in her hair and pull her neck at awkward angles. It seemed she wanted him to bend her over objects or push her against a wall so hard her head hit with a thud. Her eyes would close tight, she'd bite her lip, and hiss. ..._cry for me, now... _But she never cried. Even when her eyes were wet like blades of grass, she never let a tear drop.

Sometimes he didn't even have to touch her. She would force herself down on him and he marveled at the beautiful expressions of pain that haunted her face. _...pain..._ If he wasn't rough enough, she'd bite him inciting a passionate fury he only reserved for her. He'd bite her back drawing blood, enjoying the hitch in her breath. _...yes..._

This thing between them had reached a height of carnal madness. It hadn't always been that way. He hadn't always wanted to hurt her, to see her cry. But from the beginning, she provoked him. She had pushed him to the edge with mentions of Sasuke in casual conversation. Her words coupled with the serpent-like knowing of her eyes made him want to put his hands around her dainty neck. _...do it...you know you want to..._

The first time blind rage had overtaken him, there were bruises that mirrored his hands around her neck accompanied by yellow and blue prints scattered across her body. There had been a moment of fear and panic, of wondering what in God's name had he done to this woman? The moment had passed when he saw her tracing the prints with reverence before healing them. Their eyes met and a silent communication passed:

_"You liked that, didn't you?"_

_"Yes. I did. Do it again."_

He saw the madness shining in her eyes, it was the same madness he tried to hide behind paint and a hat. She wanted it and who was he to refuse her? _...don't hold back..._

It intrigued him. Why would the prized apprentice of the Hokage travel out to Sand Village monthly for hard, unrelenting sex? What darkness could lie so thick, that she wanted to be hurt so damn badly? _...don't ask...i won't tell you..._ Eventually, his question was answered. Control. Somehow, through her sick encouraging it had dawned on Kankuro ..._make me feel something...hurt me...please...harder... _that this was how she gained control over the chaos in her life.

Everyone dear in her life had left her behind _...ino...naruto...kakashi...sasuke...they're gone...i have no one left..._ and this made her feel something. It made her feel alive.

But for all the pain he willingly gave her, she would never cry for him. _...i cried for him forever, i will never cry for you... _Nothing he did could elicit one tear and it only made him more violent.

He wondered if the madness would ever stop.

Would she ever cry?

Would she ever stop needing pain?

Would he ever be able to come to his senses and turn her away?

As long as no one noticed this could go on forever. At least until he killed her. ..._please, give me peace..._ He knew that was what she wanted. She wanted to drive him too far, have him lose total control, so she could gain the ultimate domimance. _...give me death..._ But he didn't want to let her win, not for fear of retribution for her death at his hands, but because this was a game. _...i will not loose.._ A game of wits and pain.

So each time she arrived under the cover of night at his door step, Kankuro could not turn her away. He would never turn her away until this game between them was finished.

_...cry for me..._

Author's Note 2: Do not ask where this story came from. Just know I was in a dark mood, feeling very depressed and I just got finished reading _white, surge red_ by Sugahlei. There is nothing like a great fucked up story to get my twisted gears rolling. Read _white, surge red_. Drown in the darkness.


End file.
